Getting It Straight
by hogwartslivy
Summary: She has liked him for a while but he's a bit clueless so she gives him a very obvious hint! James/Lily, M for a reason (Smut/Lemons), Rate and Review would mean so much!


"Okay so let me get this straight. You, Lily Evans, are having sex dreams about James Potter, the same guy you hated for years yet somehow found yourself liking him, that James Potter?" Charlie is a generally loud person and never knows when to shut up but hey she's my best friend so I ignore it. Most of the time.

"Geez Charlie, say a bit louder I don't think the first years at the other end of the table heard you," I said giving her a sour look before looking back at my plate, "But yeah that's what I'm saying," looking up at her giving her a smile.

"Where? When? Was it any good? You seriously need to get some if you're having sex dreams about a guy you hated for five and a half years," Charlie said, her voice a little lower than before.

"Oh shut up, I don't hate him anymore! I think the fact that I'm having these dreams proves that thank you very much," I took a bite of my toast before continuing, looking around us and then back to Charlie, "It was in the prefect's bathroom, and it was amazing,"

She opened her mouth but shut it quickly as some 6th years walked past us.

"Hi Lily, Hi Charlie,"

"Hey Lily, your hair is gorgeous today,"

"Hiya Charlie!"

Okay so Charlie, Georgia and I might have been pretty popular around here. That reminds me where is Georgia?

"Where's Georgia by the way? She didn't want come to breakfast this morning?" Charlie just grimaced gave me a look and sighed. I didn't live with them since I became head girl. James, the head boy but merlin knows why, and I got to move in to the Head Dorms on the seventh floor this year. They claim it's because we need extra space to study and do our work as the Heads of the school but we kinda guessed it was because we used to fight a lot. Okay we used to fight all the time.

"She's not coming today," Charlie said in a low voice for once, "She saw Drew with another girl last night and she's pretty heartbroken about it. Don't know why though, they broke up at the end of sixth year and it is now October of seventh year, that's what…?"Charlie looked off into the distance trying to figure out how many months that was. Not the brightest in the year for sure.

"It's 3 months Charlie," I said with a laugh that quickly subsided as James Potter sat down beside me, his best friend Sirius beside Charlie and the other two marauders, Remus and Peter, beside them.

"What's the joke?" He asked with charming smile that I couldn't help blushing at as he looked straight into my eyes. I looked back down the plate as I heard Charlie trying to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny Charlie?" Sirius Black, most known womanizer in the school, asked my best friend. They had a thing sometimes but none of us really questioned it anymore.

"Well, it just so happens that Lily is having –"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE CHARLIE MADELIN GRACE OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled cutting her off. Most of the students were looking at us while James and Sirius' heads just kept flicking back and forth between us. Charlie frowned at me but then burst into laughter again. James and Sirius continued to look confused as the rest of the school stopped staring at us and went back to their breakfast. Charlie continued to laugh.

"Hey Charlie, if you're ready we'd love to hear the rest of the sentence," Remus piped up from next to James. I could tell that all four boys really wanted to know and I knew that Charlie wasn't going to not tell them. Before she could get out a word I grabbed my bag from under the table.

"I'll see you at Charms Charlie," I gave her a quick look as she smiled at me. I don't think I walked away fast enough because all I heard as I reached the doors leading out of the Great Hall was James' yell and Sirius, Remus and Peter's laughter.

"SHE'S HAVING WHAT?!" James yell was louder over the peals of laughter coming from the four other people sitting with him. I didn't look back but the redness sure increased on my face knowing I would have to endure his taunts for the rest of the day. Charlie I really don't like you right now.

"So Evans, have a good sleep last night?" James asked me expected as usual. I had spent all day avoiding him but unfortunately there's no avoiding the person you live with forever. I sighed.

"Yeah great, expecting an even better one tonight though," I said not looking up from my potions essay on Polyjuice Potion. I knew he was smiling. Whenever he smiled his happiness or whatever he was feeling radiated out of him.

"I could make all your dreams come true you know, you just have to say the word," I jumped slightly as he whispered the words into my ear, letting his warm breath tickle my neck slightly before he pulled away. I whimpered slightly before turning to face him.

"Your loving this aren't you?" I asked him. He had a smug little smile on his face but eyes were full of lust.

"Oh yeah," He said licking his lips, "You have no idea how many time I've dreamt about you in bed Evans, it's good to know you're thinking of me the same way now," His smile became wider as he watched my face fault slightly. So he'd been having dreams about me, not that this is new to me but he's admitting it to me.

"Do you still like me James?" I asked him, his smile fell slightly as my question hit him. Yep I have backed up to the edge of the hole his been digging himself for years.

"Huh?" he said running a nervous hand through his hair. I noticed as his arm lifted up that he had a long scar that reached from his wrist to his elbow. How have I never seen that before?

"I asked you whether you still like me?" I sighed as I got up from my seat and walked around to be standing right in front of him, "You know, you have been telling me for years that you like me and that you want to date me and even once you said you wanted to, and I quote, fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk in the morning?" I smirked as he looked horrified at what I had just said to him. I'm not usually so forward; I only really ever swear in front of Charlie and Georgia but now was the exception. I was tired of playing games with James. We'd been doing that for a while and I just wanted know whether this could happen for real.

"You…you heard that?" he asked me still looking horrified.

"Yeah well when you talk about it when a lot of people around most of the times it gets back to the same person you're talking about," I said, "I'm kidding. Charlie said that when she went to get Sirius for one of their things last year you were talking to the boys about me, she may or may not have stood outside your door listening for a good ten minutes before actually going in," James let out a sigh probably relived that I didn't hear him myself.

"Yeah well she shouldn't do that. Anyway, I have to go and do something…I have to go study yeah, I should go and study because you know that we have to do and stuff…" he trailed off as he started to walk towards his bedroom door.

"You didn't answer my question," I stated as I walked around to take a seat back on the couch.

"Yeah, I still like you Lily. I still like you a lot," He said opening his door.

"Oh well, I like you too so there you go," I told him casually as I rolled up my potions essay and pulled my charms toward me. I pretended I didn't notice his pausing in the door way, "Close your mouth, your catching flies,"

His mouth shut tight, "How...When... What?" he stumbled through the words trying to form his questions. I sighed as I set down my Charms homework and got off the couch again. I walked towards him not taking my eyes off his. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could I interrupted him by smashing my lips against his. His hands immediately found the small of my back, he pulled me closer to him as my arms wound around his neck and my hands played with his messy black hair. His tongue begged entry into my mouth and I let. He deepened the kiss, his tongue fighting for power with mine. I could feel his hands becoming tighter and tighter around me. I tighten my grip on him, pushing my body onto his. He moaned slightly before pulling away from me, I sighed and gave him a pout.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked looking rather confused. I kinda feel sorry for him because he obvisiouly doesn't know how to take the hint.

"Well I told you that I liked you then we made out," I told him simply moving my hands from his hair and sliding them down his chest slowly.

"Okay are you drunk or something?" he asked finally stepping back from me.

"What?! No, of course not!" I said laughing.

"Then what the hell just happened?!" I watched as his eyes unfocused and gasped slightly, "I'm dreaming aren't I? This is a dream, someone pinch me because I'm pretty sure it's a dream," he said a small smile on his face. I stepped forward and pinched his arm, "Ow…I didn't actually mean it,"

"Fuck, are you actually as dumb as you put on?! I just told you I liked you and I have for a while so why can't you just get over the fact and –"

"Woah, you just you have liked me for a while?" This guy is really the biggest idiot I have ever met.

"Yeah I did,"

"And then we made out, we were making out," Oh my god. I take it back; I don't like him as much as I said, "When did you…I mean when?"

I sighed before looking him right in the eye, "About the end of 6th year when we said goodbye at the station and I realised I didn't want to have to go a whole two months without seeing you. Why do you think we saw each other almost every week during the summer, why do you think I invited you all out the beach house?" I asked him my gaze not moving from his. He may be an idiot sometimes but the boy had the most gorgeous eyes anyone I have ever met has had. I could probably stare into them forever, but you know…I won't.

"You liked me at the end of last year?" I nodded rolling my eyes.

"I just said that,"

"Why now?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because I have been dropping hints for a month and I'm sick of you not doing anything. Why do you think I let Charlie tell you and the guys that I was having well…_those_…type of dreams about you, I would have been ashamed if I didn't like you but right now I'm just pissed you're not living up to one of my dreams," I looked towards my bedroom door, then looked back at James, "In fact, its late and your probably just going to stand there not saying or doing anything for a while because that tiny little brain of your has to process the fact that the girl who've liked for a really long time finally likes you back and just said she wanted to have sex with you," my smile widened as his look darkened slightly when the word sex was mentioned, "I have better things to do, or dream about, then standing here waiting to hear what you think," I turned from the frozen James Potter in front of me and walked towards my door.

Suddenly there was an arm on shoulder shoving me around to face him and his lips crashed onto mine. I staggered backwards from the force but he just followed me pushing me up against the wall. His lips once again crashing down on mine, his tongue begging for entry, my hands once again in his hair and his again on my hips keeping me in position against the wall. He broke the kiss quicker than it started but just momentarily so he could strip off his shirt. I gasp at the rock hard abs that the boy, or should I say man, had from Quidditch. For once in my life I am actually thankful for the bloody sport.

A low moan ripped from my throat as James moved from my lips to my neck. My knees started to shake from the pleasure ripping through my entire body from the pressure of James' lips on my neck. He leaned back slightly releasing me from the wall. His lips found mine again as his arms encircled my waist lifting me up so my legs could wrap around and lock together. He pushed me back up against the wall returning his lips to my neck as I ran my hands down his back, hooking one of my fingers through the belt loop on his trousers.

"Why don't we move this into a more appropriate place," I barely whispered in his ear, my warm breath causing him the shudder slightly. James lips never left mine as he lifted me higher into his arms, my legs still tight around his waist, and moved the short distance to his room. The door still open he carried me inside, kicking the door close as he went, and walked over the bed. We dropped down onto the bed gently as I unwrapped my legs from him, he whined slightly at the distance between us not being as close as before but I silence him by starting to unbutton my school blouse.

The intensity in James' eyes as he watched me undress scared me just a little. It was the same in my dreams though; he would stare before becoming frustrated and just ripping off my clothes all together. This was way better than a dream any day. James removed his belt and undid his trousers as I took of my shirt and tossed it the floor as his hands started to explore my body. My back arched as his hands made to unclasp my bra; sliding the fabric of my shoulders he threw the garment amongst the other clothes on the floor. Even the slightest of touches to my breast made my nipples harden; his hands cupped them as he leaned down to kiss each of them. I grabbed a pillow and squeezed it hard as his hand made their way down to my thighs, travelling higher and higher pushing my skirt up with them.

"Now we really don't need these do we," he growled seductively looking at and playing with the top of my stockings. I whimpered as his hands rolled them down my legs and threw them to the floor, his hands once again making their way up my upper-thigh. I moaned as his hands touch my inner thigh closer and closer to my wet folds. I wanted him to stop teasing me but in another way I wanted it to go on forever. Just like he had read my mind, both of his hands pushed my legs apart before I felt him enter fingers into my cave. He stroked my sides as he added another finger, making it three now. My hands got lost as they held onto his arms. With one hand occupied he used the other the massage my breast, faster and harder as the time went.

"Oh my god! Fuck…JAMES!" I screamed his name louder and louder as her pumped his finger faster and faster. I barely noticed his other hand leave my boobs and grab his wand casting a lock on the door, a silencing charm and finally a contraception charm on himself and me. However, I did notice when her removed his hand and replaced it with his head. I gasped and clutched the pillow harder, one hand finding its way down to James hair that was in between my legs. My breathing got deeper and faster as his tongue licked around and entered into my wet folds playing around a little at the edges before going right into me. I screamed his name again and it seemed to spurge him a bit more. After what felt like forever he finally looked up to me.

"No, please don't stop! I'm so close I can feel it!" I said as he kissed a trail up to my neck. I moaned again.

"You need to wait, wait until I tell you can come okay, wait," I obeyed his wish and held on, though it was not easy. I moaned again as he positioned himself above my opening. It wasn't until then had I noticed how big he was. He flicked his boxes off to the floor, my underwear long gone, where all the other clothes were scatted. I reached down, letting go of the pillow, to stroke his cock. His body immediately tensed as I wrapped my hand around his throbbing penis, I felt him get harder than he was if it was even possible, "Stop teasing me Evans," he breathed and I started to slide my hands up and down his throbbing manliness.

"Say it," I whispered to him, once again my warm breath on his neck making him shiver, "I want to hear you say it before you enter me,"

"Fuck me Lily Evans, harder and faster than you have anyone else. Fuck me now, FUCK ME!" I oblige, arching my back as he thrusts forward, finally entered me. My legs wrap around his body, bringing him closer to me than ever before as he continued to pump harder and faster into me. I lost my senses at that moment. I could feel the oncoming climax, sure that it wasn't far away. James went harder and harder, going deeper and deeper into me. I could feel myself tighten around him as the top of my climax came. I reached my top as James did as well, both of us falling over the edge at the same moment. I screamed his name and he screamed mine.

"That was…just…fuck, you really know your stuff Potter. Must say I'm impressed," I whispered through staggered breaths. James rolled off me, replacing the pillow I had been clutching at the head of the bed. James smirked at me before bending down to kiss me passionately on the lips again.

"You welcome Miss Evans," he told me as I snuggled closer to his side, placing one of my legs between his, "I have one question though, Will you go out with me?"

I pretended to ponder the question for a few seconds before smiling at him, "Thought you'd never ask," I said as I kissed his neck as it was all I could reach.

"Good," he told me looking down to meet my eyes, "because I could never imagine doing that with anyone else ever again!" he told me with a slight smug look before kissing me again. I settled on his chest and before long I feel into a heavy sleep knowing that James' arms were around me.

As I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning side by side with James a lot of eyes were on us. James had his arm around my waist and I was blissfully unaware of the many death glares I was receiving from various girls around the hall. We sat down next to our friends, Charlie and Sirius fighting over who gets the last piece of bacon.

"It's mine!" Charlie told him reaching for it but having Sirius slap her hand away. Sirius, however, was not quick enough for Remus.

"HEY!" Both Charlie and Sirius said together.

"Morning people," I said as I took an empty set next Charlie and across from Remus, James taking the one next to me across from Sirius. All of them looked at us for a minute; I shifted under their gaze as James' grip tightened around me. After a bit Charlie sighed while Sirius looked like a kid would if Christmas came early.

"Charlie, Georgia you both owe me 5 gallons!" Sirius said high-fiving with Remus.

"No way! I seriously though she wouldn't do anything," Charlie said sighing and giving me a look before chucking her five gallons at Sirius. Huh? What the hell?

"Um, sorry but what?" I said looking at James who just shrugged and started piling eggs onto his plate. Ew, I hated eggs.

"Oh yeah! We bet that you and James would fuck and/or get together after we told him you were having sex dreams about him," Georgia said quickly, "Charls and me bet that nothing would happen because you would never do that but Sirius reckons you're dirtier then you act and apparently," she paused looking at Sirius then back at me, "he was right," She smirked at me and I flipped her off.

"Aw Lily-bean, don't get mad at them coz they lost! It's your fault anyway," Sirius said before I silenced him with a glare.

"How do you guys know that we even fucked last night, we could have just gotten together," James piped up. I like a man that jumps in to defend his girlfriend's honour. Have to remember to thank him for that later.

"So you didn't have sex last night?" Sirius said his face falling slightly.

"Oh no we did but I'm just saying –" I slapped James' arm. He leaned down to kiss me as a sorry. Hey I'm not complaining!

"Okay ew," Charlie said looking away and shielding her eyes.

"I think I'm gunna be sick!" Sirius said clutching his stomach.

"That was not needed at the breakfast table," Remus said, Peter nodding his agreement.

"I think it's cute," Georgia said. All heads snapped towards her as she played with her food. She looked up, seeing the other's face she changed her mind, "I mean, yeah totally revolting. Get a room!" Our group burst out in peals of laughter as James leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah let's do that, come on, we're gunna get a room," he said into my ears, none of our friends noticing. With that we got up and left the great hall. Turns out the room we got turned out to be the room we stayed in all day. We missed class but who cares. I'd rather study James any day.


End file.
